


sfuggente

by falconite



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, How Do I Tag, Violence, just Alex being Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconite/pseuds/falconite
Summary: 'sfuggente' refers to something that cannot be caught, something elusive, evasive and fleeting.Alex Mercer is just like that, and the borough of Manhattan has to learn to deal with that, because he surely has no intention of going. Nor of sparing anyone in his wake.Alex Mercer is in search of answers, and he'll obtain them, one way or the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning beforehand: English is not my native language, however, I try my best to check my work for mistakes and typos. If there's something I missed, I'd be more than happy if you pointed it out.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

_PROMPT: "the answer is in your heart." they said, coming closer with claws outstretched._

* * *

 

Alex Mercer had always been merciless, despite what his name seemed to suggest. Running through Manhattan Island, propelled by his newfound powers, the virus-ridden man had searched for fragments of his lost past, reaping souls regardless of their allegiance, sparing no one in his wake. Not that there was anyone to spare anyways, most of the borough had succumbed to the virus outbreak, and the few who were lucky enough to survive had either fled the city or were hiding somewhere where he couldn't find them, locked in the safety of their own houses.

The virus outbreak had been his work and his work alone, and yet the man did not seem fazed by it at all. Hell, he had no memory of it when he had waken up, for all it mattered. All he could remember, in his amnesiac state of mind, was waking up to a few scientist trying to perform an autopsy on his body, and then he was thrown out into Manhattan, left alone to fend off for himself. And so he did, discovering his new powers soon enough. Whether they were a curse or a blessing was debatable, but for Mercer the only thing that mattered was taking back his own memories and the virus provided him with the abilities to do so, so he would not complain.

The monster inside of him had soon become his only friend and Mercer was no longer a 'he', rather an 'it', merging with the virus that had saved his life, the two becoming one being who had nothing but one thing in mind: vengeance.

When Mercer had been human, he had always been paranoid, and working for one of the biggest biological and genetic research facilities did not help at all. But Gentek provided him with work and he had an exceptionally smart mind, which allowed him to become head searcher of one of their most important scientific researches, the Blacklight project, in a matter of months. Work was his only relief from his sociopathic tendencies and he gladly accepted the distraction it brought. 

But he knew deep down he shouldn't trust anyone, the world had taught him that, in the hardest way possible and so he did. His paranoia had been his friend for his whole life, so why stop now? It had saved him from countless dangerous situations, and so the newly-promoted head researcher decided to act on it, keeping everyone he knew under control, just in case.

And holy shit, was he grateful he did.

The project he had been working on was particularly important and when he stumbled upon the dead bodies of his colleagues, he did the only thing he could do: he fled the facility, a vial of the virus he had been working on in hand, just in case. He knew he was going to be the next target on the list and so it was, because it did not take long for Blackwatch soldiers to corner him.

Unleashing the virus was the best and (arguably) the worst thing he could've done to protect himself. 

It had burned him, he had felt his consciousness slip away, but when he woke up, he was someone new. He had started his new life like that, hunting down people from his past so that he could've revived his former life. Killing them and consuming their flesh so that the virus inside of him could've brought his memories back.

The traces of the being he had been in the past were completely gone, there was nothing left of the former Alex Mercer in him, it was just his paranoia and the virus. The virus which dictated his whole existence, the virus around which his whole life was centered. Alex Mercer was gone, leaving just an empty shell inhabited by an abomination.

Him and the virus made no exceptions, whoever was in front of them would've died, regardless of their status, their position or their influence. To this new Alex Mercer all people were just meat and flesh to consume in order for him to become powerful.

And that one soldier he had just now cornered in a dark alley would have not been any different, why would it?

He felt his right arm starting to shift, a sensation he had grown accustomed to, a large blade surrounded by tendrils taking the place of the human limb that was there just a few seconds ago. Indestructible it was, resistant to anything, whether it be heat, flames, projectiles or missiles, this form of his could endure anything.

A smirk twisted his features eerily, and his icy blue orbs locked with his prey, all traces of humanity gone, replaced by a murderous and slightly insane glint, sign of the monster he had become. The soldier looked terrified and Mercer loved it, oh how he loved seeing his preys squirm in their places as they realized their impending doom. Nothing could be compared to the feeling of that, it was like they suddenly turned into scared rats and that shift in power was what Mercer thrived off of.

Power could be intoxicating and Alex Mercer was addicted to it.

Having the power over someone, being able to toy with them between your own fingers, causing in them such fearful reaction, oh he loved it.

"What do you want?" His voice trembled in fear and so did his whole body, making Mercer grin even wider as he stepped forward, his face concealed by his ever-present hood, which casted shadows on his face, making him appear even more terrifying, if that was possible. He was amused, amused by the soldier antics who was trying his hardest to keep up the brave facade, failing miserably. Humans could be such amusing creatures to be around when scared, especially for someone like him. Observing them, as they refused to give into their destiny and fight back as hard as possible had always been enjoyable to the abomination called Alex Mercer.

"Oh me? I just want answers." Mercer loved toying with his preys and watching the soldier's eyes go wide for a moment at his reply seemed to satisfy him enough. He would've kept up the game for a while, torturing the poor man to his heart content before taking what he had come for: his life.

"Answers? To what?" he asked, a glint of hope appearing in his fearful eyes. _Oh how foolish_ , Mercer mused to himself, was he trying to fool himself into believing he could've gotten out of there alive? There was no way he would've let him walk away. But then again, that was the subtle power of having dominance over someone.

"Answers to my past." he grinned, baring his teeth under the dim light of the alley where he had cornered the poor man. He felt the virus inside of him starting to get more and more excited in anticipation, as he witnessed the soldier's face pale considerably, the brave facade he had been putting up falling off completely as he heard the words that tumbled slowly out of Mercer's mouth.

"I do not have such an answer" the man was visibly panicking now, any trace of calmness he might have held earlier completely gone, as his fate dropped down on him, crushing him with immense force. 

"Oh but you see" Mercer stepped closer, the distance between him and his prey almost non-existent now. "the answer is in your heart." he said, claws outstretched and face twisted in madness.

Swiftly, his claws dug into the man's heart, ripping it out without a second thought, not giving him even the time to realize what was going on. The soldier only managed a choked groan, his pupils widening beyond possible, before he dropped at Mercer's feet, his body lifeless.

With a smirk, he wiped the blood away from his chin, dropping the now-dead soldier's heart to the ground (not before examining it with faint interest), his claws retreating into his fingers. Crouching down to observe the man's face, his wide eyes and open mouth in a silent scream of terror, he couldn't help the sneer that took over his features. 

"What a foolish creature." he whispered to himself, observing the blood that was starting to pool around the man with mild interest, before he stood up.

The virus was roaring inside of him, wanting more; it was time for him to search for a new victim.


End file.
